


Come into my Parlor (said the Spider to the fly).

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Johnny can only Endure so Much, M/M, daniel is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Written for the prompt:Daniel and Johnny are running a dojo together now but on a day that Johnny gives Daniel a particularly hard time (just out of principle) during training, Daniel decides to "punish" Johnny by withholding sex that night. Instead, he makes Johnny watch him fuck himself with a toy and is very mouthy the whole time about how it could be Johnny's cock fucking him right now if only Johnny behaved more during training. It goes as well as they expected: Johnny holds out for as long as he can before snapping and fucking Daniel anyway.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	Come into my Parlor (said the Spider to the fly).

It was getting close to bedtime. Daniel was already in bed, waiting for Johnny to finish brushing his teeth in the bathroom. 

He had caught Johnny in a kiss as he was going in, making needy little noises in the back of his throat as Johnny’s tongue invaded his mouth, knowing what it did to him. 

As predicted, Johnny quickly pinned him to the door as he took control, the kiss turning filthy. 

It had been a long few days since they fooled around, both of them tired from the extra training they were putting the kids through as the tournament approached, so things became heated after only a few moments. 

Daniel had put his hand on Johnny’s dick, already hard and leaking through his thin pajama bottoms, giving it a light squeeze as Johnny forced his thigh between Daniel’s legs in retaliation. 

Daniel broke the kiss, “see you in a few minutes“ he said, Johnny’s eyes dropping to where Daniel licked his lips, almost like he was chasing the taste Johnny had left. 

Daniel’s got the lube and glass dildo laid out next to him and he’s already two fingers deep when Johnny enters the room, stopping dead in his tracks. 

“You’re going to stay right there” Daniel states, “and watch - no touching.”

Johnny groans. “is this about today? Because you know I was kidding” he tries before taking a step forward. 

“I’m serious,” Daniel says. “Any closer and I stop.” 

And Johnny knows he is, and that he will. He should have known Daniel would make him pay for giving him a hard time in training but, he’ll play Daniel’s game - for now. 

So Johnny takes a chair, sitting right at the end of the bed with a perfect view of in between Daniel’s legs, whose feet are planted firmly on the bed. He can see Daniel’s fingers, shiny with lube, as they disappear in and out of his body. 

“You have to learn to behave Johnny,” Daniel says. “The tournament is getting closer and .... oh fuck,” he breaks off as he crooks his fingers, head thudding back into the headboard as he finds his prostate. 

He rubs over it a few times, his dick drooling. Johnny licks his lips. 

“We have to be better,” Daniel tries again, but it turns into a whimper as he adds a third finger, the lube he added cold against his hole. 

Johnny lets out a deep breath through his nose. 

“It’s so warm inside me” Daniel groans, “and tight. It feels like forever since I had something in me like I need.” 

Johnny knows it’s only been a week since he was inside Daniel, which is kind of like forever for Daniel to go without Johnny bending him over something. 

“God, feels so good,” Daniel says, breathy. 

Daniel is vocal anyway, can’t not be when he’s got his ass filled, but this, Johnny knows, is exaggerated for his benefit. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Johnny warns. 

“Oh I can finish it alright,” Daniel challenges, eyes flashing. 

“You wish this was you?” he asks, looking Johnny straight in the eye. “Your fingers getting me ready for your cock?!” 

Johnny’s cock strains against his jeans in enthusiastic agreement. 

Daniel grabs the dildo, coats it, and rests it against his entrance. He rubs up and down a few times so Johnny can see his hole clenching on nothing, desperate to be full of something. 

“This could be you,” Daniel says as he pushes the tip of the toy inside the first ring of muscle, groaning. 

Johnny’s eyes are glued to where Daniel’s body is stretched, wet and open, around it. 

“Look at me” Daniel demands and Johnny does. 

“If you had just quit playing around earlier when I told you to, it could be your cock fucking my ass and not this fake one.”

Daniel pushes it the rest of the way in, not breaking eye contact with Johnny, relishing in the feel of the cold glass as it forces him open. 

He takes his hand off it so Johnny can see where his hole is stretched around its girth. Daniel lets his body adjust before he clenches around it, letting out a breathy “oh god.” 

“You’re playing with fire” Johnny warns. 

“Maybe I like the burn” Daniel returns, as he begins moving it in and out of his body. 

He wets a finger, bringing it to his nipple, rubbing it, little hitches of breath. 

Johnny is flexing his hands on his thighs as he watches Daniel move the fake dick in and out of his ass - Johnny’s own dick throbbing, wanting nothing more than to be inside that tight, wet, heat. 

Daniel is close, Johnny can tell, as his movements get more desperate and sloppy.

All Johnny needs is for Daniel to make one mistake - one - and he’ll be sorry. 

Daniel closes his eyes, and there it is - Johnny takes his opportunity.

Johnny’s on his feet, his hand grabbing the toy before Daniel can even register he’s moved. He tosses it to the floor, not caring, as he yanks Daniel down the bed, spreading his legs so he can get between them. 

Johnny gets his jeans down to his thighs, as he grabs the lube, coating his cock before fucking into Daniel in one smooth, unrelenting thrust, until his hips are nestled snug against Daniel’s ass. 

Payback time. 

“I don’t think a toy can do this, can it?”

“Can’t hold you down like you want it?

“Can’t make you take it like you fucking love it”

“Can’t come deep inside you like you need it”

Every sentence is emphasized with a snap of Johnny’s hips. 

Daniel covers his mouth with his wrist, biting into it against the pleasure, not wanting to give Johnny the upper hand. 

And that won’t do Johnny thinks. He wants to hear all the noises he’s going to fuck out of Daniel. 

He smacks Daniel’s arm away from his face, seeing the indents his teeth had made. 

“I asked you a question Daniel” he says as he withdraws almost all the way, leaving only the tip, before slamming back inside, Daniel’s walls easily parting for his thick length. 

Daniel’s eyes roll back as he arches his head back against the mattress. 

“Now see,” Johnny says as he leans forward, chest pressed right into Daniel’s now, growling in his ear, “this is much better than some toy isn’t it.”

Daniel whimpers, all the answer Johnny needs as  
he straightens back up, taking Daniel’s slender hips in his hands, thumbs rubbing against the bone. 

Johhny is momentarily distracted as he marvels between the contrast of their bodies. Where Johnny is thick, Daniel is slim. Where Johnny is pale, Daniel is darker. 

Daniel tries to move his hand to wrap it around his dick but Johnny forces it back down. 

“On my cock or not at all, Daniel.” 

“Fuck,” Daniel shouts, hips working in time with Johnny. 

“I” - slam - “warned” - slam - “you” - slam. 

Daniel’s eyes are squeezed tight in pleasure, as Johnny leans down, pressing their foreheads together, a surprisingly tender gesture as his hips don’t slow down their onslaught of where they work his hard length deep within Daniel’s more than willing body. 

Johnny tightens his hold on Daniel’s hips, fingers digging in as he shifts him and bingo - Johnny feels Daniel clench down, his walls vice tight around his dick, as he nails the angle. 

“God Johnny, right there,” Daniel chants as wraps his legs around Johnny’s waist, tight - trying to get him closer, deeper - so he can never leave. 

Johhny grinds in, Daniel fisting the sheets as the pleasure mounts, the pressure against his prostate unbearable, little “ah,ah,ah’s” rising in volume until he cums in thick ropes. 

Johhny doesn’t even let him recover before he starts working his hips furiously in and out of Daniel who can only lie there and take it.

The force of Johnny’s thrusts move the smaller man up the mattress as he chases his own orgasm, and Daniel whines as he feels Johnny’s release filling him. 

Johnny gives a few more sharp thrusts, making sure to get his cum as far inside Daniel’s pliant body as possible before collapsing. 

They lay there, panting on the bed. Johnny is a heavy but welcome weight on top of Daniel who can feel him still inside, so deep, but softening now, although Johnny makes no move to pull out. Daniel can’t help but think, in retrospect, this was how this was going to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired by the Spider and the fly by Mary Howitt although I changed it slightly as the opening line is  
> “Will you walk into my parlor?” Said a spider to a fly. 
> 
> As always - mistakes my own. Not beta read.


End file.
